saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cristian Lucilfer
is a Fiend player in Endless Utopia Online. He is the Lord of House Blackwyng and the current Emperor of Darkness. Appearance Cristian is a tall young man, with tanned skin, messy black hair and grey eyes. In the middle of his forehead, he bears a violet tattoo of the fiend's eye, the symbol of his EUO race. His crown is pitch black with nine points, with purple and violet gemstones. Cristian only wears it when he sits on his throne or on rather formal occasions. He is almost always seen wearing an armor, most of it is colored violet, purple, black and grey. The breastplate is shaped like a human chest, with the fiend's eye engraved on the middle. The tasset resembles five batwings, clasped together. The armor also has vambraces, gauntlets, poleyns, greaves, and sabatons. He carries his sword on his left hip. He wears a heel-length black cape, shaped like a bat's wing, with a total of seven violet and purple phalanges, three surrounding his arms and one last one running down his spine. The cape is connected to a gorget and pauldrons with circular purple gems on the shoulders. This is a heavy piece of the armor, so during a fight, he generally removes it. His arms are generally covered by this cape unless he moves it aside. Personality Cristian is generally characterized as stern, intelligent, pragmatic, ruthless and decisive player. He typically keeps a stoic facade with his brow furrowed. When discussing something with a group of people, he prefers to stay silent but always listen to everything being said and speaks only when he sees there is something of worth to be said. Whenever he sees it fit, he can be quite outspoken and can easily impose himself. He can often be quite blunt when he makes a statement, often because he prefers the fastest solutions to any given problem. If he is angered, Cristian is known to become reckless and even violent. He holds notable pride in who he is, his achievements and his race, and does not take slights kindly, rarely forgetting or forgiving them. He holds as a priority the safeguarding of all fiends who are his subjects and dedicates all his time in the game to the maintaining of their prestige, making sure they are respected, or at the very least, feared. To achieve this goal, he is capable of notable cruelty. He is a proven warrior and battle commander, with an imposing presence and an intimidating gaze. Though occasionally brutal, he prefers not to abuse or kill the weak (unless necessary), though it's unknown if this is out of pride or if he has some sort of moral code. Being a Fiend, he values strength above all. He enjoys a fight a worthy opponent, but ever since he became the leader of his race, he has not been able to find an opponent who dared to go fight with his full strength against him. Even still, there are few players who could actually present a challenge to him. Though he relishes a good fight, Cristian lacks sadism and thirst for blood. He does not kill unless necessary and is intelligent enough to take into consideration the political implications of his actions and against a desire for personal, petty revenge. Underneath his regular clam exterior, however, he takes personal satisfaction in crushing anyone who attempts to humiliate Cristian, his house or his race, though only does so when it's beneficial to do so. He extinguished House REDACTED after they attempted to crown themselves as Emperors of Darkness, and even though the carnage was brutal, it secured the loyalty of the remaining Fiend noble Houses, even when the act was despised by the rest of the races. Being a fiend, a thing Cristian holds in high regard is power of any kind, either physical capabilities, skill in Aera Arts, money, influence, intelligence, etc..., even when sometimes that respect is reluctant from his part. He also respects those who serve him. For instance, he has notable respect for his Imperialguards, all of them picked by him to serve as his personal guards and occasional counselors. Even though they are sworn to protect him, he believes that he owes the same respect to them and is willing to fight anyone for their sakes. However, he also demands absolute loyalty from them. All this said, he has a softer, and sometimes even caring, side to others who are close to him. Background Cristian was born in Mexico City, Mexico. He was among the first players who joined the game when it started, he chose the Fiend race and joined House Blackwyng. With time, rose in the ranks of the House and became the lord. He participated in the Great Player War as one of the main commanders of the Fiends, and gained prominence among his race due to his skill in combat and tactical ability. However, the war arrived at its turning point when Helene Argyris, Lady of House REDACTED, rebelled against the current Dragon King, REDACTED. And thus, the Dracos left the war, leaving the Fiends alone to fend off against the Terrans and Fairies. The Darkness Emperor refused to surrender, but he was ultimately assassinated. Cristian, along with the other fiendlords, signed the surrender shortly afterward. A month after the end of the war, a fighting tournament was announced, to choose the next Emperor of Darkness. Cristian participated, defeating all his adversaries and arriving at the finals, where he fought the mercenary Zack Ketch. It was a long fight between the two, but Cristian emerged as the victor. Out of respect for his opponent, he named him the commander of this guard. However, a few months after his crowning, House REDACTED rebelled against House Blackwyng. Without asking his vassal houses for support, Lucilfer crushed their rebellion, killing every single one of the family and household members. Though this act made Lucifer earn respect among his Fiend subjects, but it also gave him an infamous reputation among players and it was seen as brutal from the five other races. Relationships Zack Ketch Rai Narukami Candelaria Salamanca Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race:' Fiend *'Aera-type:' Illusion *'Occupation:' Emperor of Darkness *'Main Equipment:' **La Parca (Longsword) Being the Emperor of Darkness, Cristian is an incredibly powerful Fiend with incredible reserves of Aera. When he unleashes his energy in the form of Aura, players who don't know him generally freeze with fear. When angered, he can emit an overwhelming amount of bloodlust, enough to cause an experienced player to back off. He excels in the usage of Darkness, probably unmatched by any other player in the game. He holds skill with the prime elements as well. As a member of House Blackwyng, Cristian has learned several of their techniques. He is able to send a powerful ultrasonic wave from his mouth to detect the presence of things or people close to him, and is, therefore, able to "see" perfectly in complete Darkness. Cristian's Aera-Type is Illusion. He is quite skilled with his personal weapon as well, the longsword La Parca. Being a longsword, it's a sword meant to be wielded with both hands, but Cristian is capable of using it with only one hand, and he is also able to swiftly switch between one-handed and a two-handed grip. His skill with the sword evenly matches the one of the commander of his imperial guard, Zack Ketch. The full extent of his abilities is yet unknown, but during the Great Player War, he fought to a stalemate against Michael Constantine, one of the members, and future leader, of the Holy Crusaders. Trivia *Etymology: **Lucilfer is a pun on Lucifer, means "bringing light" or "bringer of light", derived from Latin lux "light" and ferre "to bring". Lucifer is another of the names of the Devil or Satan. **Cristian is the spanish form of Christian, which comes from the medieval Latin name Christianus meaning "a Christian". Category:EUO Player Category:Fiend (EUO) Category:Male Category:Character Category:EUO Race Leaders